<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoning Protocols by Ferairia123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749864">Abandoning Protocols</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123'>Ferairia123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breaking and Entering, Cold day in Insomnia, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Escaping Protocol, Established Relationship, F/M, Homesickness, How Do I Tag, M/M, Main Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Mentioned Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Multi, Nyx is homesick, Post Dawn of the Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx had an apartment with all things Galahdian that he goes to when he feels homesick. The King decided that he needed his presence or else he'll be breaking into it.</p><p>...Maybe he should have replied before he took his nap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NyxNoct Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandoning Protocols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAH! I made it! </p><p>NyxNoct Week 2020 Day 6 - Cuddles with a hint of homesickness.</p><p>Not sure if this is...fluffy enough but I finished it...</p><p>In retrospect, probably not the best reason but it's too late now. Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'You better come over or I'll abandon protocol and break into your apartment.'</em>
</p><p>That was the threat Noctis threatened through his text as Nyx rolled his eyes at it. He was comfortably lounging around on the sofa that had a feathered throw blanket.</p><p>The 'apartment' was meant to be a safe house. After his Galahd expedition with a handful of Kingsglaive, he spent time there with his fellow Galahdians to put forward a resettlement proposal with Ignis's help.</p><p>It was grueling in a different way the expedition was but it was done and there's people in Galahd again. </p><p>Him? He was the Consort of the King and First Ambassador for Nova Galahd. It's been 5 years since.</p><p>When he gets homesick, he'll go there. Thanks to Crowe and Libertus, the apartment was very Galahdian. There were feather rugs and fur pelts. There were wood hewn tables and exotic plants. There were pictures (thanks to Prompto) of how it was developing, too.</p><p>This is one of those times. Abandoning his phone on the coffee table, he decided to take a nap instead. The autumn cold was not helping.</p><p>Maybe that wasn't the wisest idea.</p><p>A crash of glass startled him awake, he toppled the coffee table as a cover.</p><p>"Nyx, it's me!" Noctis declared, stopping his consort's frantic bid for safety.</p><p>Breathing hard, Nyx audibly sighed. "Fuck you, Noct." Nyx replied as he recovered, melting on to the floor.</p><p>Noctis appeared into view with...his expeditionary uniforms.</p><p>"What the fuck?" He exclaimed as he did a double take.</p><p>Noctis laughed at his expression as he gave the man a hand. "They thought I was you." He was smug as if it was the best idea he had.</p><p>Nyx stared at him, squinting. Not only was he shorter but the uniform was a poor fit on the King but before he could comment on it, the autumm wind blew, making him shiver.</p><p>Seeing this, Noctis winced. Holding up his hand toward the opening, he made a barrier. "Sorry." He apologized.</p><p>Nyx observed the translucent barrier. Despite looking as if there's nothing there, there's no wind from the outside at all. Impressed, he gave it a satisfied nod. "I see Luna's lessons are working."</p><p>Noctis gave a fond chuckle. "I swear she can be worse than you at times." </p><p>"Well..." He came close to his king, invading his personal space with ease and permission. "I can't blame her." He said with a smirk and shared a small peck over his lips.</p><p>"Come on, I'm getting out of this and you're being my heater for the rest of the day."  Noctis said as he took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom.</p><p>"How about the palace?" He asked as he settled into bed, watching the king strip his uniform away with absentminded interest.</p><p>"Luna got me covered and she misses you, too."  Noctis said as he shared another peck on the lips before getting under the covers. </p><p>Nyx initially winced at how cold Noctis's hands and feet were with Noctis giggling at his reaction. He ran his cold hands over his stomach deliberately, making him hiss before Nyx caught them and bundled Noct with a portion of the blanket. "I may be a Shiva supplicant but I don't like the cold, ok."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and warm me." He said as he snuggled into the other man's chest.</p><p>Nyx chuckled fondly as he gathered as much of the prince he can into his hold. "Now, pipe down. You bothered my nap."</p><p>"Only for you..." Noctis said contently. "Old man."</p><p>Nyx decided to let it slide. He's too comfortable anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I loved them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>